The Children's Hour
by LilyJackson
Summary: Lola is in the Play The Children's Hour. She finds that her and the main character Martha have very similar qualities. I forgot to write a disclaimer inside. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Children's Hour or Zoey 101, I only own the plot. ONESHOT


There she is. Talking with her other friends, laughing. A strand of her golden hair falls in her face. She lightly flips her head to get it out of her face. That strand just won't stay back, she keeps flipping her head to get it out of her way. After her five minute fight with the hair she gave up and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. The whole time this is going on she hasn't stopped talking. This whole time I haven't taken my eyes off her either. I sit there absorbing all of the details about her. The way her hair looks as she runs her fingers through it trying to pull it back. Her brown eyes looking at Quinn and Chase but with annoyance in her eyes, probably from the hair. Her lips have a tiny pink sheen on them, she is wearing her favorite lip gloss that I bought her as a present.

She says something, they laugh. Suddenly, she looks over at me. I quickly turn my head back to the script I'm suppose to be studying. _The Children's Hour_, strange that I am in a play about lesbians. Also strange that I play Martha, a secret lesbian in love with her best friend. I have never felt so much like a character in a play. Martha hiding her love for Karen, just like me hiding mine.

I look back up hoping to get another look of her. But I see her walking toward me. My heart speeds up. Breathing becomes harder, my breath is stuck in my throat. I feel tingling in my stomach as she walks over. I take a look at her clothes as to not let her see my face and how nuts my body is going. She is wearing a blue, loose-fitting blouse with jean shorts. The blouse wasn't her best shirt, there were plenty of others that showed off her slim waist. The shorts were good, they showed off her nice legs well. I found myself staring at them as she walked over and sat next to me. She was close enough for me to slightly smell her perfume. Some kind of flower, maybe lavender? No, definitely something better than that.

"Hey, Lola, watcha readin'?" She said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her face slightly embarrassed. I looked back at _The Children's Hour _hoping to hide my burning face from her.

"_The Children's Hour_, it's a play by Lillian Hellman," I said, not taking my eyes off of the script. I actually started reading the script to calm down. Ironically I was on the page where Martha finally tells Karen how she feels. I wanted to read more to see how that ends for Martha, but a voice snapped me out of reading.

"Lola? Are you there? Hello?" she is saying with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, Zoey, spaced out a little bit. What did you say?" I asked somewhat quickly. She looked a little annoyed that I had spaced out.

"I asked you what the play was about," she said. I looked down at the play.

"It's about this kid named Mary who starts a rumor about the women who own the school she goes to named Martha and Karen," I said, hoping she ask for more information.

"What was the rumor?" she asked. I sighed and continued on.

"The rumor was that they were lesbian lovers. This caused many problems and Martha and Karen lose everything, Karen even loses her boyfriend. But Martha had always loved Karen and after this rumor was started and Karen broke up with her boyfriend Martha thought that it was time for her to tell Karen how she truly felt," I said. Looked over to her to see if there was anything in her eyes. Any feeling of love in there for me. But all I saw was interest in the play.

"What happened then?" She said, obviously intrigued in the storyline.

"Well…I don't know," she had a confused look on her face, "I haven't gotten there yet."

"Oh, ok. Are you reading this play for fun or are you performing it?" she asked. I brightened up. Talking about acting always brightened me up.

"We're performing it for the school in three months. I play Martha," I said excitedly. Zoey didn't have an excited look on her face though. Usually she is excited for me when I say I'm in a play.

"What's wrong," I ask wondering what could make her upset.

"It's just that you are playing a lesbian. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable? That's a weird role. I would never take that role. I actually wouldn't even be in that play. But you like acting so much that something as…odd…as lesbians won't bother you. Good luck!" she said happily.

"Thanks," I said, feeling a throbbing pain in my chest. Zoey turned her head and said something to Chase, but I didn't bother to listen. I was too busy listening to the turmoil going on inside of me. She looked at me, stood up and walked to Chase. I looked up at her in enough time to see her kiss Chase and walk away. His arm around her waist.

I got up and run to my room. I ran without looking at anything. People probably looked at me like I was crazy, running through the hall, crying hugging a script to my chest. I think someone asked me what's wrong. I didn't stop running until I was inside my room with the door closed on my bed. I cried for what seemed like hours. When I was almost done crying she would resurface in my mind and a new flood of tears would erupt from my eyes. I had never felt so heartbroken. I think I can actually feel my heart breaking and pieces of it falling. Finally the screaming cries calmed down to pitiful sobs. When the sobs were under control I sat up and walked to the mirror. I looked like some horrible monster from a pathetic horror film. My eyes were red and so bloodshot that no white was showing at all. They were so puffy it looked like I shoved two golf balls into my eyes. My cheeks were red and tear streaked. My nose was running so bad that snot was going down my chin. I got a Kleenex and wipped my nose. I went down the hall to the bathroom and washed my face. I felt a little better and went back to my room. I settled down on my bed and looked at my script.

I picked up the script and decided to continue reading. Maybe Martha had better luck than me. I read and laughed. I had better luck than Martha! After she told Karen she loved her, Karen said Martha was sick and needed to go away. Martha did as Karen said and killed herself! Suddenly, I feel better. I am upset off Zoey's feelings about lesbians, but at least she never told me that I was so sick and disgusting that she would break our friendship. I felt a surge and my chest and I realized that I could live without Zoey having the same feelings for me. I still had her friendship and that is all I need. I sighed happily.

"I love you, Zoey," I said, knowing that she would never hear me say that. I leaned back against the pillow and continued reading the play.

**I am back! After my long -eight months?- of writers block I have inspiration. The play _The Children's Hour_ is a really good play. I read it for school and thought it was good. This idea popped in my head, but without the play, I decided to add the play last minute and it actually worked. I suggest reading the play because it's really good. Comment please, thank you.**


End file.
